Playing Hardball
by PrincessChaylor
Summary: Chad Danforth and Taylor Mckessie used to be engaged. Until a heated argument tore them apart.4 years later Taylor has not told Chad that he has a 4 year old daughter.When he accidentally bumps into Taylor and saves Jasmine's life, he realizes he still loves her and needs her.one catch, Taylor's engaged to someone else. Can a knowing daughter and sister help him win her back?
1. Cast

**Other main characters cast IN ALL MY STORIES, MY CAST IS ALWAYS THE SAME UNLESS IF THE CHILDREN ARE GROWING, THEN I WILL HAVE ANOTHER CASTING PAGE-**

Jordan Mckessie- Tiffany Evans

Jasmine Mckessie-Danforth-Madison Pettis

Kevin Jones-IMAGINE IT! no not really. I might update who plays him.

all the main adult characters are 28, exept for Jordan who is 30. Jasmine is 4.


	2. Perfect life? think again

Chad Danforth had the perfect life. He had a perfect car,

"Hi Mercedes Benz." Chad acknowledged the car.

A perfect sense of humor,

"So he says,orange you glad I came?" "Think about it..." chad nodded

"OOOH!" his friends burst into fits of laughter "That is so good!"

A perfect fiancee,

Chad woke up to a hand feeling his head.

"I can't believe you cut my stress reliever to a short, normal length." Taylor sighed

"Taylor I apologized a thousand times in a million ways!" he looked up

"Thats not possible and it doesn't make it better. " she sat down on the couch next to him

"Hey" he hugged her "How'd you get in?"

"I have a key!" she opened her mouth in disbelief trying not to laugh, showing it to him.

"I meant my heart, any farther and my brain will start doing its job! " he laughed

she paused

"You are always trying to flatter me after work!"

"Maybe I am maybe Im not." he replied "is it working?"

she shook her head and looked at the ceiling

"How was your day?..." she chuckled

And a perfect career.

"Yo Danforth!" Michael Jordan called "Nice job last game!"

"We've got it in the bag!" he nodded back

"That's what I'm talking about! "

Yeah, perfect, but sometimes the NBA and the love of your life don't agree. So if his life was so perfect, how'd he end up here?

"Taylor this contract is big." he argued

"I know but around the country? " she questioned

"I CANNOT believe you're not on board with this!"

" NATION CHAD!" she retorted

"YES TAYLOR! AROUND THE WHOLE FREAKING NATION!" he fired back "I've always. been there for you. " he bit his lip nodding, quieting down "I've been there for law school. I've been there for graduation. I've been there for everything never declining once unless if it jeopardized something major. its what we do- its how relationships WORK. I ask for one thing- not two, or four, or six- ONE. and you can't even back me up."

"because its INSANE." she looked at him with her arms still crossed

"Its my dream!" he retorted

"Then choose. " she said with a shaky voice still looking away from him

"I'm sorry what?" he checked

"It's either me, or the NBA." she replied facing him

he stood in a shocked silence

"I can't do that" he whispered

"Then you don't have to I'm gone. " she started to walk to the door as Chad followed her

"Just like that. wow." he said annoyed now

"I can't do it!" she replied angrily

"Ok if that's what you want fine."

"fine."

"FINE!" they both yelled as they deleted each other's numbers in front of each others faces and showing the proof, then Taylor threw her engagement ring to the floor, it seemed to fall in slow motion. they still looked angrily nonetheless. She stormed out in tears.

Now there was one thing Chad wouldn't be there for, the birth of their child.

**like it? let me know in the reviews! new chapters coming soon!**


	3. 4 years now

"Hello? Yes I need all evidence from your files or we have no case. I'll transfer you to that department." Taylor Mckessie hung up and continued working,then the phone rang again "Hello? No, they haven't come in yet. Of coarse I will let you know! Thank you for calling!" this continued until the phone rang one last time. "Hello?"

"Hi I need some assistance."

"Sure! How can I help you?" Taylor replied

"I need full evidence that you're going to spend time with Jasmine after work." Her sister replied from the line.

"Shut the door Lily!" She called out to her assistant,who did so. "Jordan,how many times have I told you not to call me on my office phone?"

"You don't answer your real phone" Her two year older sister rolled her eyes

"Yes I do!"

"Check it." Jordan simply answered

Taylor checked her phone, 37 missed calls and 7 text messages, from Jordan.

"Alright,you win." She sighed

"Now are we going to the park after work or not? Jasmine is like, so deprived of spending time with you, when you told her you were going to spend time with her today she wrote a contract. she 's been asking for you all day!"

Just then 4 year old Jasmine toddled in.

"Is mommy still going to the park with us like she promised?" She asked

"Oh! Hold on sweetie, say that again?" Jordan crouched down to her niece and held up her phone

"Is mommy still going to the park with us like she promised?" Jasmine repeated

"Yes honey I am!" Taylor reassured the 4 year old

"k sis that's all we needed to hear!" Her sister said as she stood back up "Now let's see if you keep that little promise." She mumbled to herself

"What?" Taylor asked

Jordan then hung up.

* * *

"Michael! Pass me the ball" Chad called out to his friend

"On it!" He passed the ball from half court, Chad caught the ball

"You need to be checked for supernatural abilities." Chad replied as he shot a basket

"No I think that's flipped." Michael Jordan replied

"Sure..." Chad joked

"Whatever man, hey you wanna do another practice round?" M.J asked his friend

"No, I need time to think, I think I'm gonna take a walk." Chad replied

"Ok,that's cool with me, take as long as you need. As long as your at the game!" He laughed

"Ok. ONE more practice round." Chad said


End file.
